villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Master (DC Animated Film Universe)
|hobby = Trying to kill his brother. Usurping the throne of Atlantis. Killing humans. |goals = Kill his brother Aquaman and the Justice League (failed). Ascend the throne of Atlantis (failed). Exterminate all the surface world's inhabitants and rule Atlantis (failed). Kill his mother Queen Atlanta (succeeded). |crimes = Murder Attempted genocide Usurpation Assault Treason Matricide Vandalism Terrorism Assault Stalking Invasion False propaganda Attempted fratricide |type of villain = Envious Usurper}} Orm Marius, or better known as Ocean Master, is a supporting antagonist of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, a minor antagonist of Justice League: War, and the main antagonist of Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. He is the evil younger half-brother and archenemy of Aquaman. In Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, he was voiced by James Patrick Stuart. In Justice League: War, he was voiced by Steve Blum. In Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, he was voiced by Sam Witwer, who also voiced Darth Maul in Star Wars Rebels and Starkiller in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II. Biography ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' In the Flashpoint timeline, Orm Marius, also known as Ocean Master, is part of Aquaman's loyal and elite enforcers. When the Ravager got too close to the European coast, the Atlanteans attacked the Ravager and Deathstroke's crew. Ocean Master used his trident to detonate Clayface. After he mistakenly mentioned the late Queen Mera's name, Ocean Master was struck in the face by Aquaman who reminded him never to speak her name. Ocean Master monitored Hal Jordan's failed attempt to kamikaze into the doomsday weapon. Aquaman then ordered Ocean Master to prepare for the invasion of New Themyscira. During the invasion, after Black Manta was killed, Ocean Master opened fire on Batman but was nailed by the Flash. At some point, Ocean Master was killed by Amazonian archers during the battle. ''Justice League: War'' Orm Marius was first seen in the post-credits scene on an Atlantean ship, holding the dead body of his king and vows revenge on the surface world, believing that the surface dwellers on Earth are responsible, calling it an act of war from the surface, for which he mistakenly believes to have been an unprovoked attack — in reality, it was caused by Darkseid's invasion. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Orm and his team of Atlanteans soldiers attacked and killed the crew of a submarine, Orm and Black Manta meet with Queen Atlanna (Orm's mother) to convince her to declare war on the surface world for the destruction caused by Darkseid's attack. After she rejects their proposition, Orm tells Black Manta to use missiles (that his men stole from a nuclear submarine earlier) loaded into his submarine to attack Atlantis, framing the surface world. Orm and Black Manta then demand that the Queen launch a war for the alleged act of terrorism from the surface. However, Queen Atlanta still refuses to strike and tells Manta to arrange a meeting with the Justice League to discuss a peace treaty. After his men fail to kill his half brother, Aquaman, Orm kills Queen Atlanta and usurps the throne of Atlantis, once again framing the humans for killing his mother. As King, Orm dons his armor and becomes the supervillain "Ocean Master". When Aquaman and the Justice League arrive at Atlantis to stop him, Ocean Master defeats and captures them, offering them to the Trench. Ocean Master leads his Atlantean army to wage war with the surface, killing many humans in the process. The Justice League manage to free themselves and return to the surface to stop Ocean Master's army. Throughout the battle, Ocean Master easily defeated the entire Justice League until only his half brother remained. As Ocean Master was about to kill Aquaman, Cyborg broadcast a recording of Ocean Master confessing to murdering his own mother. After hearing the truth, the Atlanteans cease their attack. Ocean Master tries to explain his actions as Aquaman knocks Ocean Master out and becomes the new King of Atlantis. In the post-credits scene, Ocean Master is imprisoned in Belle Reve Prison. As Orm demands to speak to Aquaman, Lex Luthor appears and states that he has a proposition for him. Gallery JLW Ocean Master.jpg|Ocean Master in Justice League: War. justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-orm-ocean-master-kills-queen-atlanna-review-dc-comics.jpg|Ocean Master killing his own mother, Queen Atlanta. Ocean-Master-Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-2015.jpg|Ocean Master leading an attack on the city. justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-ocean-master.jpg|Ocean Master's angry stare. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers